


who brings light to the light bringer?

by initiumslave



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Implied diavolo/lucifer, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initiumslave/pseuds/initiumslave
Summary: 5 times Lucifer embodied his sin and the one time his pride shattered.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	who brings light to the light bringer?

_i_

The first thing Lucifer could ever remember was the way Michael looked at him and the words he spoke to their Father when Lucifer was breathed into being in the cosmos.

"He's magnificent."

Warmth rushed through his entire being at the words and Lucifer greedily clung on to the feeling.

It wasn't long before Lucifer realized what the feeling was.

Pride.

He was proud that the greatest of archangels would look at him and declare him magnificent. Lucifer swore to conduct himself perfectly, to do everything so excellently that even his fellow angels in the Celestial Realm would be left in awe.

It wouldn't do to disappoint Michael and their Father who didn't disagree with the pronouncement.

Lucifer was called magnificent and magnificent he would remain. He would shine brighter than even the brightest in heaven.

Simeon laughed when he heard Lucifer's reasoning and only said one thing.

"You truly are the Morning Star. The pride of the Celestial Realm."

And Lucifer with his six wings that shines brighter than anyone else's merely cocked a brow at the words.

Would he be anything else?  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ii_

Mammon greeted the cosmos with screams and wails unlike anything the heavens had ever heard before.

Just like that, Lucifer knew he was going to be a headache for the rest of their immortal life and there would be nothing he could do about it no matter how hard he tried to discipline his little brother.

But that doesn't mean he managed to stop his lips from pulling into a smile as he was handed the wailing child.

How could he not smile when Mammon paused his screams to peer up at the person holding him and once he saw Lucifer's face, a smile brighter than anything Lucifer has ever seen bloomed on his lips?

"Why are you laughing? Did you see something you like?" Lucifer couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he lifted Mammon up just a little bit higher and bright giggles left his younger brother. "Do you like me?"

And Mammon just laughed some more and stretched out his tiny arms to try and touch Lucifer's face.

Lucifer didn't expect him to answer but a familiar warmth filled his entire being.

He wasn't fully grown yet no matter how brilliant he was. There were still rough edges to him that only time could truly polish. But as he held his brother in his arms, his _little brother_ , he took pride in that he was the eldest and he would do anything to protect his younger siblings.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_iii_

  
Demons are foul creatures that shouldn't exist at all and yet somehow still do. They are unwanted, unneeded, and most of all, Lucifer hated every single one of them.

It was a point of pride for Lucifer that even without his brilliant wings and his hands empty of weapons, demons still do their utmost to steer clear of him.

Even when they were at a party that was meant to serve as a symbol of treaty between the proud heavens and the hedonistic hell, no foul demon dared to come near. The party was distasteful and joyless especially when it was clear that both sides would like nothing more than to be far away from each other.

Well... most of them.

Lucifer kept his chin up and his eyes sharp as he reminded himself that the will of the Father was absolute. He was ordered to stay and he would.

Let him _look_ , let him _want_ , just so he knows there are still things that would be unattainable no matter how much you desire.

Even if those eyes kept him awake at night. The way those eyes studies every inch of him and _lingers_ , as if the owner couldn't wait to tear him apart and taste every part of him. It sends cold shivers down his spine.

This iron clad will is part of Lucifer's pride and no demon prince with eyes that _burn_ would make him lose control.

Let it _burn_ like the undying flames of hell and if Lucifer must burn with it, then so he shall.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_iv_

  
"We're with you of course!" Mammon's voice was energetic and excited, a far cry from their other siblings more subdued answers but all of them had one thing in common:

They were all on Lucifer's side.

Even Satan and his eyes that harden whenever he looks at Lucifer.

Belphegor's agreement was more hesitant than the others but that wasn't because he disagreed, it was just because he had so much more to lose.

They might all be siblings but Belphi, Beel, and Lilith were closer still.

Lilith was their youngest and their only sister, for all Asmo was either and neither, he took _brother_ too because that would "make our cute youngest Lilith that much more special!" While she didn't fully agree with their ideals, there was nothing she wouldn't do for them.

Lucifer understands and he would make sure they would have no reason to fear.

Their belief in him filled him with pride and served as further proof that he was in the right. He would lead them to a better life than one under the immovable will of their Father.

No more crushing disappointment that his younger siblings weren't as magnificent as their oldest brother.

Ensuring his siblings' happiness is the duty of the first-born.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_v_

  
"Lilith.. answer me... Lilith _..._ " Lucifer forced himself still and made his voice as certain as it has always been. Maybe if he acted as usual, everything would be as it should be.

He would have not failed.

They would have not lost.

The pain of being shot down from heaven by the Father Himself was nothing compared to see Lilith writhing on the filthy ground.

They were immortal, not invincible.

What was death to an immortal?

"Lilith..."

Then that thrice damned demon prince came with his eternally loyal dog who spoke the words that Lucifer wanted to deny. "She doesn't have long."

"...elp... please." The unfamiliar words tumbled out of his lips without an ounce of his usual grace. "I beg you... I don't care what happens to me."

 _Have me_...

 _Take me_...

 _Just like you wanted for eons_...

"You have to help her... I know you can."

"Yes, I can help her. But not in the ways you expect or desire."

What more could Lucifer desire than making sure his siblings are all alive and well? What is there in all the realms for him to want more?

"There are conditions. You must pledge your loyalty to me." And _oh_... how the demon prince's eyes _burn_ when they look at Lucifer.

Lucifer would have found it in himself to finally be flattered at the attention if his sister wasn't dying in pain at their feet.

"The Celestial Realm has rendered its judgement and I would be interfering. But if you end up on my side, that's a risk worth taking."

Of course he would want Lucifer. Magnificent. Perfect.

"Me? Swearing loyalty... to the son of the Demon King?" If it was any other moment, Lucifer would have torn anyone apart for suggesting such a ludicrous thing.

Barbatros, the unwanted yapping dog, spoke up for his master. "There would be no greater disgrace to the once celebrated pride of the Celestial Realm. Before you make your decision, perhaps you should take a look at yourself."

Only then did the pain his body was suffering registered to him. Horns that cruely curled over his hair where his halo used to be. Pitch black wings that were once the most brilliant of white. Four instead of six, the torn stumps of the once lauded wings just another brutal reminder of his failure.

But none would ever hurt as much as seeing his sister paying the price for Lucifer's rebellion.

He might be a traitor in heaven but the greatest treason is making his siblings feel the pain of almost losing each other. Forcing Mammon to carry the heavy burden of their other siblings emotions. Making Levi leave the comfort of his home and all the little things he collected that brought him joy. It was Lucifer who was the reason that the Jewel of Heaven was dragged down into the dirt. His anger was what birthed Satan but it was his neglect that truly made the boy embody wrath. More than anything, it was his carelessness that forced the kind Beel to choose between his most beloved siblings. Belphie would never forgive him for Lilith's fall and that was a burden Lucifer would willingly bear for all eternity.

"I will stay true to my conviction, whether I'm an angel or a demon."

Lucifer dropped to his knees and bowed his head low to the filthy ground his sister was dying on.

"If you ensure she stays alive, I will make any sacrifice. I swear my loyalty and allegiance to you!"

This was not a disgrace.

His sacrifice for the sake of his siblings was not a blow to his pride. It _is_ his pride.

This was the duty of the eldest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_+1_

"I sent Belphegor to the human world as part of the exchange program." Lucifer dutifully reported and let out a sigh. "I'm hoping that it would be a learning experience for him and he would... calm down."

Diavolo, now both master and friend, just laughed and set aside the report without glancing at it once. A proof of his trust that Lucifer was now spitting on. "You truly are the best Lucifer. I'm sorry you had to argue with your brother for my sake."

Lucifer smiled back and forced down the sick feeling that rose in his stomach. "It was nothing."

Lying was not unfamiliar.

This wasn't the first he lied for his brother's sake nor would it be the last.

But still...

_You chose_ _Diavolo_ _over me!_

_You don't care for Lilith!_

_Traitor!_

What was he supposed to do if he gets them casted away from here too?

Was it not enough that he was the one who led his siblings into literal hell?

Lucifer checked the curse once more and tried to convince himself that locked away in an attic with all he could possibly need was better for Belphie than being chained beneath the Demon King's castle and executed for treason.

Diavolo would do anything for his plan and Lucifer was powerless to protect his siblings if that burning gaze turned to them instead.

Each lie he had to feed his siblings was a reminder of his helplessness.

Still, he swallowed down the bitter shards of his shattered pride because this was his duty and his burden to bear alone.

There was nothing in this universe that he could possibly want more than seeing his siblings safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls talk to me about Obey Me I love all of them. Lucifer is just my fave.


End file.
